


Want Me

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Choreophilia, Cumshot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto invites Kyo to a party PSC is putting on for all of their bands. Kyo shows up and Hiroto puts on quite a show for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bauci](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bauci).



> Hiroto POV  
> Song: "Finale" by SADS

I can't believe you're even here. Why are you? I didn't think you liked parties. But maybe that's just a part of the rumors you so enjoy spreading about yourself. I've never quite understood that part, but that's okay... I just accept it, because it's you.

The music blares loudly from every corner of the room, drenching the atmosphere in sound. I can't help but sing along, my body swaying to the tempo. I end up in the middle of the dance floor, dancing my heart out. But my eyes only focus on you. You're across the entire crowded room, not even looking at me - but still I stare at your back, pretending you're right here.

It's the closest I'll ever get to you, but I can deal with that. Imagination is a wonderful thing... and mine overflows on a daily basis.

I slide my hands up my sides as I raise myself from where I'm crouched on the floor. The rhythm takes me again and I sway my hips with it, letting it flow from me as though I'm the one creating every note. My entire body writhes as I just let go. A soft moan slips from my lips and I realize I'm arousing myself just by imagining that your eyes are following me. A steady ache starts in my groin and works its way outward, heating me from my core. Soon I can feel my own pulse throughout my entire body. It's an exquisite feeling, really, to feel so alive and stimulated without a single drop of alcohol in my system.

I can feel a dozen eyes on me, but none of them are yours. You haven't even realized I'm here yet. And again I wonder, why did you come tonight? You move away from the bar, holding a glass of what looks to be water, still never once looking at me. But I don't even hesitate in my movements, continuing to let myself be carried away, despite the whispers I can hear.

_"Look at Hiroto. He must be completely wasted to be out there dancing like that!"_

A murmur of agreement from the person's companion. Do I even know them? A quick check says I don't.

_"Such a whore."_

Call me what you want, but I know what _you_ do after every concert with your fans, Ruki. At least I haven't fallen that low. I close my eyes, listening to every whispered comment.

_"Fuck..."_

Nao... why are you cursing? Oh... yeah... because you want me and just haven't admitted it to yourself yet. If I weren't after another cutie, I would be after you.

_"Oh shit... he's doing it again!"_

Saga, how nice. And what do you do to your bass on stage again? Ohhhh, right, you lick it like it's a thick, juicy **cock**. Shut up, you have no right to sound so embarrassed by my dancing!

_"Leave him alone, dude. He's just having fun."_

Thanks, Shou. I owe you next time someone lays into you.

I hear glass shattering and a murmur rippling through the crowd.

My eyes slip back open again. Uruha has his eyes on me, his shattered drink glass on the floor at his feet. His band mate... Aoi, I think... is tugging at his arm, trying to get him to walk away, but he seems rooted to the spot. I almost laugh as I continue my dance, attempting to actually torture the guitarists.

I smirk as I toss my hair back from my eyes and slowly arch my body, almost like a belly dancer would. My gaze slides away from Uruha and I look around for you again, my movements never faltering. And there you are, your eyes fixed on me. You're trying to be discreet and you are, but when your eyes meet mine, I know it instantly - an electric shock running through me.

Now that I have your attention...

I lean down and then curl back up, my fingers running lightly up my inner thighs until I reach my groin, where I purposely linger over the obvious bulge. I increase the pressure of my touch, rubbing at my erection as I stare right into your eyes. My tongue flicks out over my lips and I give you my best 'come hither' look.

The corners of your lips quirk up and you set your glass on a nearby table, heedless of the guests sitting at it. You start toward me and my libido goes into overdrive. I let my hands move on, away from my cock, running up my chest, over the taut material of my black and sliver shirt.

I follow every movement of your body as you approach me. You're so sexy, even just walking. And then your hands are on my hips and you've pulled me flush against your body. I gasp as you begin to move to the music, twisting your hips in that deliciously forbidden way you do.

You trail one hand up my body and tangle it in my blonde hair, tugging my head back so that you can lick a sensual path over my Adam's apple. I can't believe you're touching me like this in front of everyone here. My breath comes out short and fast as I reach out and grasp onto your shoulders.

You nip at my ear and then your sexy voice floods my senses. "Did you invite me here just to seduce me?"

I feel weak in the knees. There's the simple answer to your question and there's the complicated answer. I shoot for simple and nod slightly.

"Good...."

It's so abrupt - you pull away and grab my upper arm, steering me away from the crowds and toward the exit. I don't even protest, just shoot a helpless look toward Shou, praying he'll get the point that I won't be coming back tonight. He flashes me a peace symbol and I smile in response.

Before I can even think to pick up my jacket, we're outside and you're pulling me toward your car. How classy, you drove tonight. I'm a little uncertain about exactly what's going to transpire between us, but I'll accept whatever you let me have... or take.

You turn off the alarm and unlock the doors with your keychain and then pull open the back door. I hesitate and you grin at me, crawling in first and laying back on the seat, gesturing for me follow you. I stare at you, open-mouthed for a moment before slipping into your car and between your spread legs. I reach back and pull the door shut, careful to not catch either of our feet in it.

Almost immediately your hands are on me, stroking me through my jeans as you yank me down and kiss me like I've never been kissed before. Your tongue invades my mouth and I can taste something faintly fruity; but no alcohol, just as I'd suspected. You're not drunk and you're doing this with me. The thought alone is enough to push a rough moan from my throat and you chuckle softly as you pull back from our kiss.

"How long have you wanted me?"

"Forever." The answer just slips out without thought. Why should I hide it from you?

Apparently that's all the chit-chat you wanted, because your hands are back on me again, this time unlatching my belt and quickly moving on to the buttons on my pants. I watch you as I brace myself on the back of the seat.

I glance out the window and it occurs to me that anyone walking by can see us. A little thrill spreads through my body only to be replaced by a much larger feeling of pleasure as your hand wraps around my cock. I moan softly and you just pump me harder, almost as if you're trying to pull more sounds from me with every movement.

For what seems like forever, you work my cock; bringing me to the brink and then forcing me back. In the back of my mind, I know that usually I'd be all over my lover, but I'm not even sure I'm allowed to touch you, so I'm keeping my hands to myself.

You must read minds, because your voice cuts through the night and I almost cum just from the sound of it alone. "You're allowed to touch me, you know..."

My eyes meet yours and you're watching me expectantly. I blush as I let go of the seat and grab your hands, forcing them up over your head. I lean down and kiss you, a hint of desperation in every action. You let me basically shove my tongue down your throat and then your legs are wrapped around me and you're grinding hard against my erection. Your length presses on mine and I break our kiss to watch your expression. You look so completely aroused.

I sit up as best I can while you're clinging to me and unbutton and unzip your pants as fast as I can. I take one final look at your face and you just smile at me. I slip my fingers into the waistband of your boxers and pull both your underwear and jeans down in one movement, watching as I free your erection and it slaps back against you. You moan loudly - music to my ears.

I manage to get you to let go of me with your legs long enough to get your shoes and pants off, though I leave them dangling from one leg because it just seems sexier that way. Fast sex in the back of a car. Fuck yes!

Only then do I realize I haven't brought any lube. I have a condom in my back pocket, because I always do. Okay... so maybe they're right in calling me a whore. What normal person carries a condom around in their pocket all the time? ... And uses it on a regular basis. Oh well, at least I'm safe about it.

I reach back, pull out the condom and rip it open. Fuck it, I'll just have to make do with spit I guess. As completely unsexy as that is. Your hands slide over my hips as I slip the condom on. Once I'm done, I put two fingers in my mouth and start to suck on them so I can prep you. But you grab my hand and pull it away, yanking on my wrist.

"Just fuck me."

I stare at you like you've lost your mind. "I'll hurt you."

The look on your face is priceless... and oh so wicked. "Of course you will."

Ha! My little masochist! You want it to fucking hurt, don't you?! Then hurt it will...

I lean down over you, placing one hand on your shoulder and the other on your hip as I position myself at your entrance. I hesitate for half a second before slamming myself into you in one thrust, my cock sliding into your warmth. A scream rips free of your throat and you're clawing wildly at my arms. But the look on your face makes it perfectly clear that you're enjoying every second of this agony.

I know you're drawing blood from me, too, but I could care less. I'll take battle scars proudly if it means I get to have your tight heat wrapped around my aching length. As you start to calm down, I pull almost all the way out and then slam myself back in, moaning throatily at the friction your body provides me. I'm not going to last long. I'm just not used to riding dry and it's a whole new experience. I can already feel the fire building inside me.

I shift my hand from your hip to your cock and begin to pump you in time with my harsh thrusts. You reach down and wrap your hand around mine, forcing me to apply a seemingly painful amount of pressure to your cock. But the instant you start up a chorus of moans that damn near make me cum just from the sound, I don't even worry about the fact that I'm hurting you. You _want_ me to hurt you... hurt you _good_.

My thrusts become erratic and you clench around me, seeming to know I'm ready to spill. I thrust hard into you twice more and then let out a cry of pleasure I'm sure that everyone inside the building can hear. Not to mention, I cum harder than I've ever cum before. Fuck... I'm cumming with _you_ , of all people. I shudder pleasantly at the thought and remember to keep jerking you off as I shakily support myself over you.

I lean down and kiss you, pulling faster at your aching member, wanting so bad for you to cum all over my hand. I want to feel your hot fluids running slickly between my fingers and down your cock. Almost on cue, you moan loudly and your cum spurts out between us, coating my fingers and your abdomen.

You collapse back against the seat and I follow you down, uncaring that my shirt is dragging through your cum. My hand is still wrapped around your slowly softening dick and I don't want to let go. You don't protest at all, just close your eyes and hold me close to you.

Just when I think you've fallen asleep, you open your eyes and smile at me. "Stay with me."

I blink at you in surprise, wondering just what you mean. But, as a grin spreads across your face, I understand the weight of your _command_. I return your smile and nod. "For sure."

**The End**  



End file.
